Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for providing more relevant and useful content to a user in response to a query and more particularly to using unique reserved phrases to provide results to user in response to a query.
Web or enterprise searches performed by a user often return unrelated results to the intended target of the search. Users searching for technical help for a product, for example, may be presented with results for unrelated products or offers for sale of a new version of the product. In many cases, web or enterprise searches may return no results when a user does not enter the full name of a product or other search term. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for that provide more relevant and useful content to a user.